Over the past several decades, a large number of evidence-based treatment programs for alcohol, tobacco, and other drug (ATOD) use in youth have been rigorously tested and shown to be efficacious. Nevertheless, evidence-based ATOD programs (EBPs) are rarely adopted in everyday practice, are seldom implemented with strong fidelity, and often fail to be sustained over time in their intended service settings. A growing body of literature demonstrates implementation quality is directly related to the likelihood an EBP will be embedded into everyday practice and achieve its intended treatment outcomes. NIDA's Strategic Plan specifically identifies the need for effective methods to help close the gap between development of ATOD-EBPs and their adoption and long-term sustainability in service settings. This Phase II SBIR project will complete research and development of Centervention-ATOD, a customizable suite of online tools specifically designed to support quality implementation and sustainability of any ATOD-EBP within real-world service settings. During Phase I, we developed the Centervention-ATOD prototype with iterative input from key stakeholders; applied this technology infrastructure to an evidence-based ATOD prevention program; and evaluated the feasibility, usability, and value of the prototype and proposed scalable product. Stakeholders voiced strong support for continued research and development and suggested broadening the product's scope to include intervention- focused programs as well as examining cost-effectiveness outcomes. This Phase II SBIR project will accomplish three specific aims: (1) develop and expand Centervention-ATOD prototype components to enhance usability and utility for service settings, and integrate a second evidence-based ATOD program into the technology infrastructure. The utility and usability of Centervention-ATOD for this new EBP will be assessed and recommended modifications incorporated prior to pilot testing; (2) evaluate through pilot testing whether Centervention-ATOD confers additive benefits in provider implementation proficiency and efficacy, quality of implementation delivery, and EBP outcomes compared to traditional implementation methods; and (3) in collaboration with our expert consultant, conduct a formal cost-effectiveness analysis in order to evaluate monetary and non-monetary costs and benefits of implementing EBPs using Centervention-ATOD. No other comparable product exists that is specifically designed to help ATOD treatment facilities implement and sustain EBPs. Centervention-ATOD will leverage 3C Institute's technological expertise and experience to create a flexible, scalable technology infrastructure applicable to ATOD-EBPs on a broad scale, decreasing costs to service providers, enhancing implementation quality, and increasing program sustainability, thereby offering the potential for significant societal benefits and addressing a large, commercial market.